The present invention relates generally to fiber optic bulkhead adapters. In particular, the present invention relates to bulkhead adapters incorporating optical fiber to provide signal attenuation.
Adapters for optically connecting optical fiber cables are known. Often, these adapters mount in bulkheads and allow an optical fiber cable on one side of the bulkhead to be optically connected with an optical fiber cable on the other side of the bulkhead. An example bulkhead adapter for holding two mating connectors is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,317,663. In-line attenuators for attenuating signals transmitted by optical fiber cables are also known. Improvements to these known bulkhead adapters and in-line attenuators are desirable.
The present invention relates to bulkhead adapters for optically connecting two fiber optic cables and providing a degree of attenuation of the signals passing between the cables through the use of optical fiber as the attenuation mechanism within the adapter. The attenuation fiber is held by an attenuation hub within the adapter with sleeves mounted at either end of the attenuation hub. The sleeves receive ferrules of optical fiber connectors holding the ends of the optical fiber. The attenuation hub provides an optical connection and attenuation of optical signals between the two cables.
A method of assembling an adapter in accordance with the present invention includes providing an attenuation hub with an optical fiber inside and placing a sleeve over each of the ends of the attenuation hub. The method further includes placing the attenuation hub within a main housing of the adapter through an access opening and placing a cover over the access opening, whereby the attenuation hub is held within the housing.
An assembly in accordance with the present invention includes a fiber optic bulkhead adapter with an attenuation hub within the adapter, the hub holding optical fiber, and a fiber optic cable including a connector with a ferrule holding an end of the optical fiber. The adapter holds the attenuation hub and the connector ferrule such that the optical fibers are in optical contact.
A method of using a fiber optic bulkhead adapter is provided where the adapter includes an attenuation hub containing an optical fiber. The method includes inserting the adapter through an opening in a bulkhead and inserting a connector attached to an optical fiber cable into the adapter so the optical fiber of the cable is in optical contact with the optical fiber of the attenuation hub.
A variety of advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description that follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practicing the invention. It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention as claimed.